


Undo

by ywhiterain



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Horny, Light D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: Azula tells Ty Lee to undo her hair.





	Undo

Azula set her thumb on the bottom of Ty Lee's chin and tilted her head back, waiting until the other girl swallowed before saying a word.

"Undo your hair," she said softly just so that Ty Lee would have to strain her ears to hear her.

Ty Lee looked confused, but she reached behind her back and slipped off the band keeping her hair braided without a word. 

"Give it to me," Azula said and when Ty Lee's fingers brushed across hers, Azula quickly took hold of her wrist and pushed her on her back.

Ty Lee caught herself with one hand, as Azula knew she would. She wouldn't have chosen Ty Lee if she wasn't good. "What are you doing, Azula?"

"Sometimes," Azula said, leaning over Ty Lee in order to grab her other wrist and pin both of her arms above her head and smiling, "I get bored."

"Your aura is looking browner than normal," Ty Lee started, but her voice was cut off by Azula's mouth descending on her own.


End file.
